Aurors d'élite
by Lili76
Summary: Harry devient Auror. Il y retrouve Drago Malefoy et ils deviennent partenaires. La guerre est derrière eux, Harry a bien changé et Drago s'est assagi. Ils reprennent leur relation sur de nouvelles bases. Léger Drarry, post Poudlard


**Voici un OS inspiré d'un fanart de l'exceptionnelle Upthehill (image en couverture).**

 **Quand j'ai vu ce fanart, j'ai été immédiatement fascinée, captivée par l'intensité dégagée par mes deux personnages préférés... Je n'ai pas pu me défaire de cette image et j'ai eu envie de me laisser aller à mon imagination.**  
 **Aussi, j'ai commencé à écrire,sans trop savoir où j'allais... Je me suis laissée porter par l'histoire et en voici le résultat.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez : n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**  
 **Et si vous ne connaissez pas Upthehill, je vous invite à jeter un œil sur ce qu'elle fait (tumblr upthehill).  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après la guerre, Harry avait prit une année à réfléchir à son avenir.

Il s'était éloigné de ses amis, décidé à faire le point sur sa vie sans être influencé par des conseils.  
Finalement, il s'était présenté au ministère, pour demander à être reçu à l'école d'Aurors.

Lorsque le Ministre lui avait proposé un traitement de faveur, pour "services rendus à la nation", il s'était énervé, refusant net.  
Maintenant qu'il avait accompli ce pourquoi il avait été entraîné, ce pourquoi toute son enfance et adolescence avaient été sacrifiées, il voulait vivre le plus normalement possible.

Au fil des années, Harry avait peu à peu perdu la flamme de l'innocence et sa naïveté. Il avait aussi perdu ses idéaux et sa passion.  
Il était devenu plus sombre et laissait parfois éclater sa colère.

Le jeune homme qui venait de faire son grand retour dans le monde sorcier était un homme puissant et dangereux, personne ne pouvait en douter.

Après avoir réglé les formalités de sa nouvelles vie, il se résolut à contacter ses anciens amis.

Hermione débarqua presque aussitôt Square Grimmaud, traînant derrière elle un Ron grognon. Cependant, en voyant Harry, elle s'immobilisa, choquée.

Elle découvrit rapidement que son ami avait changé, et son cœur se serrait en voyant ce qu'il était devenu.  
Ron l'avait observé d'un œil critique avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil et d'attendre, silencieux, la mâchoire crispée.  
Le jeune homme ne pardonnait pas que Harry ait quitté sa petite sœur sans une explication, puis qu'il soit parti sans les prévenir. Il avait juste disparu du jour au lendemain.

Après toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient surmontés tous les trois, Ron avait tiré un trait sur son meilleur ami et son caractère entier ne faisait rien pour une éventuelle réconciliation.  
Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, Harry ne fit pas cas de Ron. Voyant que le rouquin ne parlait pas, il ne lui adressa pas la parole non plus.

Après une heure pénible où elle essayait de rester enjouée tout en faisant un maximum pour réconcilier ses deux têtes de mules d'amis, elle abdiqua et prit congé, suivie d'un Ron morose.  
Elle rentra en larmes chez elle, comprenant que l'âge d'or de leur amitié venait de prendre fin et que plus rien ne serait pareil.

Le lundi suivant, Harry arriva à l'école d'Aurors. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de cours, il nota qu'une personne était isolée, volontairement mise à l'écart par les autres.  
Son arrivée provoqua un chahut monstre, tout le monde l'appelant pour lui proposer une place...

Il ignora les appels et les cris pour aller s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme seul.

Celui-ci se tourna et Harry lui retourna un sourire ironique. Il lui semblait bien l'avoir reconnu, et il en avait la confirmation.

\- Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.  
\- Potter.

Décidément les quelques mois de formation promettaient d'être intéressants.

Pour le plus grand dépit de leurs camarades de formation, Harry et Drago restèrent partenaires de travail, refusant la compagnie des autres.

Ils étaient plus ou moins amis, découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas si incompatibles que ça. Le mot qui définissait le mieux leur relation au début était "alliés".  
Ils ne parlaient pas de Poudlard, ni de la guerre. Leurs familles respectives étaient également un sujet tabou.

En tant que partenaires, ils faisaient des étincelles.  
Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, après toutes ces années passées à s'observer mutuellement pour se déchirer. Ils étaient capables de prévoir les réactions de l'autre, ce qui faisait d'eux un duo redoutable, imbattables en duels.

L'un des formateur avait tenté de les affecter avec d'autres personnes, mais il avait fini par oublier l'idée. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy n'étaient capables que de travailler l'un avec l'autre.

Lorsque le Ministre de la Magie apprit la nouvelle, il hésita un bref instant, puis soupira. Il pressentait que ces deux là seraient une épine permanente dans son pied...

Drago Malefoy avoua qu'il allait devenir Auror uniquement pour rendre fou le Ministère. Suite à la guerre, et après le témoignage de Harry, il avait été libéré. Mais ses biens avaient été confisqués. Il s'était inscrit à l'école d'Aurors, et ses excellents résultats avaient joué en sa faveur. Son inscription avait été validée à contrecœur, et jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry les formateurs lui expliquaient avec une joie mauvaise que tant que personne n'accepterait d'être son partenaire il ne pourrait pas être diplômé.  
Puis, Harry était arrivé et avait fait tomber la dernière barrière.  
Ainsi, d'ici peu, un ancien Mangemort - et pas des moindres, le fils de l'ancien bras droit de Lord Voldemort - allait représenter la loi sorcière.

Harry en retour avoua qu'il n'avait plus la vocation. Il avait accepté de devenir Auror uniquement pour ne pas être désœuvré... Il comptait bien avec une sorte de joie mauvaise montrer au ministère qu'il n'était pas une marionnette.

Peu avant d'être diplômés, Harry proposa à Drago d'emménager Square Grimmaud pour une colocation. Ils étaient amenés à devenir partenaires et Grimmaud était bien trop grand pour une personne seule.  
Drago hésita un moment, mais finit par débarquer dans la maison Black avec ses maigres bagages.

Leur cohabitation débuta et ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme de vie qui leur convenait. Ils vivaient chacun leur vie, sans s'occuper de l'autre.  
Ils mangeaient parfois ensemble, et se laissaient des mots sur le frigo pour informer l'autre de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Ainsi, ils étaient tous les deux libres, tout en ne vivant pas seul.

Ils furent diplômés tous les deux avec les honneurs. Si le Ministre souriait largement en remettant son insigne à Harry, il était bien plus crispé en le remettant à Drago.  
Et quand les journalistes essayèrent d'avoir une photographie, Harry prit soin de rester collé à Drago.  
Ainsi, le monde sorcier découvrit le lendemain matin leur Ministre grimaçant aux côtés de la nouvelle élite des Aurors : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

Ils firent la fête le soir même, enchaînant les verres en plaisantant sur l'air crispé de leur cher Ministre et rentrèrent tard et ivres.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione débarqua Square Grimmaud seule pour féliciter Harry de son diplôme. Lorsqu'en entrant dans la cuisine, elle tomba face à un Drago Malefoy vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain, elle glapit avant de rougir.

Loin de s'offusquer de la réaction de Hermione, Drago eut un rire amusé.  
\- Granger.  
\- Mal... Malefoy ? Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je vis ici, Granger.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma, toujours aussi rouge, essayant de ne pas poser les yeux sur le corps presque nu de l'ancien Serpentard.

Lorsque quelques instants plus tard un Harry Potter encore à moitié endormi débarqua vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, Hermione, couleur écrevisse, marmonna une excuse avant de fuir comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses.

Harry avala une gorgée de café avant de bailler.  
\- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?

Drago gloussa, amusé.  
\- Je pense qu'elle s'imagine des trucs pas nets nous concernant...

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de renoncer à comprendre avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

Ils prirent leurs fonctions la semaine suivante. Ils étaient habillés de leurs tenues réglementaires : pull à col roulé noir, jean noir, bottes noires. Harry avait passé une cape en laine vert sombre, fermée par une chaînette argentée. Drago pour sa part avait préféré un manteau moldu, style caban, bleu marine.

En se retrouvant dans l'entrée de Square Grimmaud ils éclatèrent de rire en se voyant mutuellement : ils étaient parfaitement assortis.  
Mieux encore, leurs tenues leur donnait un air sombre, presque dangereux.

Ils empruntèrent la cheminée ensemble et leur arrivée fit sensation.  
S'ils avaient espéré attirer l'attention, ce fut une réussite. Le hall du Ministère qui bruissait d'activité s'immobilisa soudain, tous les regards braqués sur eux.  
Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione qui rougit violemment avant de battre en retraite à petits pas pressés et il secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se mettre en marche, parfaitement synchronisés pour se rendre à l'étage des Aurors.

Leur entrée pour leur premier jour était une réussite.

La première semaine fut ennuyeuse à mourir.  
Ils eurent droit à la visite du Ministère et à de petites interventions mineures telles qu'escorter un membre du Magenmagot sur le chemin de traverse, intervenir pour calmer une dispute conjugale, transférer un voleur à Azkaban.

La semaine suivante, leur première affaire leur fut confiée.  
Une boutique avait été mise à sac allée des Embrumes, et ils furent charger d'y enquêter.  
Leur supérieur les regarda partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude : le Ministre avait insisté pour qu'ils soient chargés de l'affaire et il n'avait pas pu les prévenir de se méfier. L'allée des Embrumes était un endroit dangereux, légèrement en dehors des règles.  
En règle générale, les Aurors n'y étaient pas les bienvenus, et les deux nouvelles recrues pourraient vite devenir une cible de choix pour toute la lie du monde sorcier qui s'y pressait.

S'il avait su que les deux hommes n'étaient pas dupes, il aurait été soulagé. Aussi bien Drago que Harry connaissaient la fréquentation de l'allée et savaient que c'était un lieu dangereux.  
Drago y avait souvent été aux côtés de son Mangemort de père, protégé par son nom.

Aussi, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent la moindre hésitation à gagner la boutique miteuse et poussiéreuse de Barjow et Beurk, lieu du cambriolage.

Depuis que Harry s'y était retrouvé accidentellement en même temps que Drago, le propriétaire avait changé, bien que la boutique en elle même soit identique, renfermant les mêmes objets sinistres.

Le propriétaire se renfrogna en voyant Harry entrer dans sa boutique, plissant les yeux et pinçant les lèvres.  
Lorsque Drago entra, il se détendit.

Les deux Aurors n'avaient bien évidemment pas manqué le changement d'expression et échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. Harry laissa Drago mener l'interrogatoire pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la boutique en regardant les divers objets exposés.  
Il se doutait bien que la boutique devait avoir une arrière boutique où étaient cachés les objets illégaux et de Magie Noire. La disparition de Voldemort n'avait pas mis fin au juteux commerces d'artefacts dangereux bien au contraire.

Il entendit Drago demander ce qui avait disparu et il nota immédiatement l'hésitation de l'autre.  
Il se rapprocha mine de rien, aux aguets.  
Puis, en voyant que l'homme semblait s'accrocher à son refus de divulguer ce qui avait disparu, Harry se plaça aux côtés de Drago avec un sourire poli.  
Le sourire de parfait Gryffondor, de héros du monde sorcier.

\- Tu as prévenu Monsieur que si un objet dérobé ici, un objet interdit, est utilisé pour commettre un crime, si le vol n'a pas été explicitement déclaré, Monsieur sera associé au crime ?

Drago eut un grand sourire.  
\- J'avais oublié. Mon collègue était meilleur que moi en droit sorcier, vous savez.

L'homme avait suivi l'échange avec une nervosité croissante et n'osait plus regarder les deux Aurors dans les yeux. Il se passait les mains sur le visage, et transpirait abondamment.

Finalement, il craqua.  
\- Et bien... Il est possible qu'il y ait eu des objets laissés par l'ancien propriétaire qui aient disparu.

Drago lui offrit un sourire amical.  
\- Bien entendu. Vous sauriez quels étaient ces objets ?

L'homme hésita brièvement.  
\- Des... reliques. De Vous-savez-qui.

Harry cacha son inquiétude et s'obligea à rester le plus impassible possible. Drago pour sa part fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oh.

L'homme s'empourpra et remua nerveusement.  
\- Je suppose que c'est un ... collectionneur. Rien de grave, Messieurs. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vendre de telles choses et...

Harry lui sourit.  
\- Bien entendu, Monsieur. Vous êtes une innocente victime.

Drago sourit à son tour et Harry lui offrit un clin d'œil amusé à l'insu de leur "pauvre victime innocente corrompue par la magie Noire".

L'homme hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.  
\- Vous pensez retrouver... le criminel ?

Harry soupira.  
\- Nous allons enquêter. Cependant, si... Si vous aviez des informations qui pourraient nous aider ?

L'homme secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
Après quelques questions supplémentaires, les deux Aurors prirent congé.

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent parfaitement conscience des regards posés sur eux dans l'allée des Embrumes. Curiosité, agressivité, colère, un mélange de tout... Ils ne montrèrent aucune crainte. Après tout, l'un d'entre eux était un fils de Mangemort qui avait baigné dans la Magie Noire et l'autre avait vaincu Voldemort. Ce n'était pas quelques criminels de bas étage qui pourrait les inquiéter.

De retour sur le chemin de Traverse, il transplanèrent chez eux, ayant décidé qu'ils y seraient mieux pour réfléchir.

Leur première piste se portait bien entendu sur d'anciens Mangemorts, certains étaient encore en fuite, et le lien avec Voldemort était vite fait.  
Drago soupira.  
\- Mon père est en exil, et il ne serait pas stupide au point de participer à ce genre de choses. Ma mère lui aura interdit les contacts avec ses anciens... amis. Cependant, il reste un personne sur qui il pourra nous renseigner.  
\- Ah ?

Drago eut un sourire amer.  
\- Ma tarée de tante.

Le visage de Harry se ferma aussitôt.  
\- Je croyais qu'elle avait été tuée pendant la bataille ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Son mari et son beau-frère ont été tués. Elle n'a pas donné signe de vie donc elle a été déclarée morte mais... j'ai remarqué que la tapisserie familiale la déclarait encore en vie.  
\- Je sais qu'elle est de ta famille mais...  
\- Je t'arrête immédiatement. C'est la sœur de ma mère, certes, mais je n'ai aucune... tendresse pour cette femme. Elle m'a terrorisé toute mon enfance.

Ainsi donc, Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, fut leur première suspecte.

Harry rédigea un rapport sans mentionner Bellatrix qu'il fit porter aussitôt à leur chef.  
Ils mangèrent ensuite ensemble, en discutant de comment ils allaient débuter leurs recherches, et en prévoyant d'autres pistes.  
Bellatrix était certes la plus cinglée des disciples de Voldemort mais elle était loin d'être la seule à souhaiter le retour de leur maître.

Ce soir-là, ils restèrent ensemble à discuter, jusque tard dans la nuit. Au départ, ils n'avaient parlé que de leur affaire. Puis, avec hésitation, ils avaient ouvert un sujet sensible : la guerre.

Finalement, ils se rendirent compte que leur opposition n'avait été qu'une façade. Drago avait reçu la marque mais n'avait jamais été réellement un Mangemort. Il n'avait pas pris part aux massacres.  
Harry lui avoua qu'il avait souvent pensé à lui proposer de l'aide, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé.

Quand finalement ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, leur amitié avait pris un nouveau tournant.

Le lendemain, dès qu'il fut debout, Drago envoya un hibou à ses parents.  
Puis les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller visiter quelques maisons de Mangemorts, confisquées par le Ministère, mais à l'abandon.

Drago proposa aussitôt que leur premier arrêt soit le Manoir Malefoy. Après tout, il connaissait les lieux et pourrait immédiatement dire si quelqu'un s'y était introduit ou non.

Sur place, c'est un Drago hésitant qui poussa la porte de la demeure de son enfance. Harry resta légèrement en retrait mais sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.  
Leurs formateurs avaient été clairs sur le rôle d'un partenaire, et il préférait être légèrement envahissant que de risquer leurs vies.

Drago ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un geste souple de sa baguette et entra, essayant d'ignorer le serrement de coeur qu'il eut en voyant sa maison laissée à l'abandon.

La couche de poussière était épaisse et intacte mais Drago entraîna Harry dans un salon à l'écart, où il lui montra la tapisserie de sa famille, la même que celle qui avait orné les murs de la demeure des Blacks.  
Bellatrix y figurait, et si son époux était annoncé comme mort, elle semblait être en vie comme l'avait dit Drago.

Harry passa le doigt sur son portrait, d'un air absent.  
\- Tu sais qu'elle a tué mon parrain ?

Drago grimaça.  
\- Elle a tué bien trop de monde. Sans compter ceux qu'elle a torturé.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux et firent un tour rapide des pièces, pour vérifier que rien ne leur avait échappé. Drago hésita un instant avant de les conduire dans les cachots.  
Harry réprima un frisson, se souvenant d'y être venu, le jour où Drago lui avait sauvé la vie comme il le pouvait.  
Son partenaire lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Une fois sortis du Manoir, Drago posa un sort sur la porte qui empêcherait à tout intrus d'y entrer. Puis il recula pour regarder la maison majestueuse.

Il renifla avant de secouer la tête.  
\- C'est la maison de mon enfance. J'y ai connu tant de bons moments. Mais... Mais rien n'est plus pareil. C'est comme un tombeau maintenant.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et la lui serra en geste de réconfort. Ils échangèrent un long regard et tournèrent les talons au passé de Drago.

La maison des Lestrange était vide de toute vie également. Comme celle des Nott.  
Drago eut un instant d'hésitation, en repensant au passé.  
\- Théodore a quitté l'Angleterre. Il ne voulait pas être accusé.

Harry secoua la tête.  
\- Ils voulaient faire un exemple. Mais... nous étions des enfants. J'ai eu la chance d'être du "bon" côté pourtant je n'ai pas eu plus le choix que toi ou Théodore. Tous nous avons suivi nos parents.

Drago eut un gloussement amusé.  
\- Le Sauveur aurait préféré être un Mangemort ?

Harry rit, amusé.  
\- Je n'aurais pas choisi Voldemort si j'avais eu le choix.  
\- Tu m'en vois rassuré.  
\- Sais-tu que j'aurais du être à Serpentard.

Drago se figea puis secoua la tête.  
\- Tu as des plaisanteries douteuses...  
\- Je suis sérieux. Ron venait de me dire que l'assassin de mes parents venait de Serpentard et que tous les Serpentard tournaient mal... Pour le gamin qui venait de découvrir la magie c'était... effrayant. J'étais... En fait je ne pensais qu'à une chose "Pas à Serpentard". Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer mais je l'ai supplié.

Drago cligna des yeux, perplexe.  
\- Mais... Tu es un Gryffondor !

Harry gloussa face à l'air sonné de son partenaire.  
\- Pas tant que ça apparemment.  
\- Tu regrettes ?

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.  
\- J'ai passé de bons moments chez les lions. J'ai eu des amis proches. Peut être que c'était pour le mieux mais après... Quand tout a été terminé, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas eu le choix non plus. J'ai été orienté dans cette voie. Ce n'est pas du regret. Plus de la curiosité.  
\- Qui est au courant ?  
\- Dumbledore l'était. Et toi.

Drago soupira.  
\- Fascinant. Le Sauveur à Serpentard... Mon père aurait fait une attaque. Puis il aurait mis en place un plan inutile et compliqué pour devenir ton conseiller...  
\- Et nous aurions probablement été amis...

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Je n'étais pas forcément intéressant à Poudlard.

Ils restèrent silencieux en visitant le domicile de Mulciber. Puis des Zabini.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je croyais que les Zabini étaient neutres ?  
Drago soupira.  
\- Madame Zabini l'était. Mais Blaise s'était mis en tête de me protéger.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Bellatrix l'a tué.

Harry sursauta et Drago ferma un instant les yeux.  
\- Le sort m'était destiné pendant que ma mère avait le dos tourné. Blaise s'est interposé.

Le silence étaient lourd alors qu'ils transplanaient vers le Manoir de Greyback.

Harry frissonna.  
\- Je suis heureux qu'il soit mort celui-là.  
\- C'était un monstre.  
\- C'est lui qui avait mordu Remus...  
\- Lupin ? Le professeur ?

Harry acquiesça.  
\- Quand il était enfant. Il a aussi... agressé Bill Weasley. Et Lavande Brown. C'est Lavande qui l'a tué.

Le Manoir était lugubre. C'était l'endroit parfait pour s'y cacher, un lieu digne d'un film d'horreur moldu.  
Mais là encore, l'épaisse couche de poussière ne laissait aucun doute : personne n'avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit, bien que la Magie Noire y ait laissé d'évidentes traces.

Le nez froncé en signe de dégoût, Drago lança le sort permettant de verrouiller la porte, comme il l'avait fait à chaque endroit.  
\- Il faudrait brûler cet endroit... Ça pue encore la tanière de loup...

Malgré que la journée soit bien avancée, ils décidèrent d'inspecter le Manoir de McNair avant de rentrer.  
Comme pour les précédents demeures, l'endroit était à l'abandon. La bâtisse gardait un peu de sa magnificence d'antan malgré la végétation folle qui avait pris le dessus.  
\- Le bourreau du Ministère... Nous finissons sur une note... festive, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago haussa un sourcil en sa direction.  
\- Ton humour ne s'améliore pas.

En entrant, ils se tendirent immédiatement en constatant que des traces marquaient la poussière. Ils échangèrent un regard nerveux avant d'avancer, sur leurs gardes.  
Partout dans la maison, il y avait preuve d'un passage récent. Des traces de vie, des restes de nourriture abandonnés. Un feu avait brûlé dans l'âtre, et des vêtements crasseux étaient abandonné dans un coin.

Cependant, le ou les responsables ne semblaient pas être sur place.

Après avoir fouillé l'endroit de fond en comble, ils posèrent des sorts d'alerte, pour être prévenu si quelqu'un venait dans la maison. Puis, ils rentrèrent, frustrés.

Comme la veille, ils rédigèrent un rapport avant de l'envoyer au Ministère.

Puis ils mangèrent en silence avant de s'installer au salon, côte à côte, un verre d'alcool à la main.  
Ils restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

Après une courte nuit, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils retournèrent dans la maison McNair.

En confiance parce qu'ils avaient posé des sorts et que rien n'avait été dérangé depuis la veille, ils baissèrent leur garde.  
Un homme dissimulé sous une cape noire, capuche baissée sur le visage surgit de nulle part et posa sa baguette sur le cou de Drago.

Harry grogna, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre, tandis que Drago se figeait, essayant d'attirer le regard de son partenaire.

Harry plongea dans les agathes du jeune homme et il hocha doucement la tête. Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait, aussi clairement que s'ils avaient été télépathes.

Harry inspira lentement, ne quittant pas Drago du regard, et leva sa baguette prêt à lancer un sort. Maintenant, il attendait le signal du blond.

Ce dernier inspira à son tour, ferma un bref instant les yeux et lança un soudain coup de coude à son agresseur tout en se baissant. Simultanément Harry lança un _Experliamus_ qui envoya bouler l'homme à distance.

Drago se redressa aussitôt et jura.  
\- Fichus passages secrets !

Ils se placèrent dos à dos, baguette levées, au moment où un autre homme sortait d'un mur.

Bien que surpris, les deux hommes masqués ne firent pas le poids face aux deux Aurors, et ils prirent la fuite.  
Harry agrippa le bras de Drago et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, avant de le faire transplaner chez eux.

Une fois dans la sécurité du salon de Square Grimmaud, Harry enlaça Drago, tremblant de la montée d'adrénaline et de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Drago pour sa part était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendu avant de soupirer.

Suite à cet incident, ils perdirent la trace de leurs agresseurs. Rien n'avait pu les renseigner sur leur identité, ils ignoraient même s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts en fuite comme ils l'avaient supposé en premier lieu.

Ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes, méfiants, tout en continuant leur enquête.

Cependant, après quelques semaines infructueuses, le Ministère décida de stopper les investigations. Le cambriolage fut mis sur le compte d'anciens Mangemorts nostalgiques de leurs maîtres et il fut décidé en haut lieu que les Mangemorts s'étaient terrés loin de la civilisation sorcière.

Les deux Aurors n'étaient pas convaincus, et avaient mal pris l'ordre qui leur avait été donné d'abandonner. Le souvenir de leur agression restait vif dans leur mémoire et conditionnait toutes leurs réactions : ils étaient devenus bien plus méfiants, et beaucoup plus dangereux.

D'un regard, ils décidèrent d'ignorer les ordres et récupérèrent dans le plus grand secret des copies du dossier d'enquête. Ils aménagèrent Square Grimmaud un coin où ils entassèrent tous les documents, et consignèrent soigneusement chaque élément et chaque action de leur part.  
Ils avaient décidé que même si ça devait leur prendre une dizaine d'années, ils ne cesseraient pas de chercher qui les avait agressés.

En apparence donc, Harry et Drago étaient les parfaits Aurors : efficaces, réactifs et obéissants. Ils remplissaient les missions qui leur étaient confiées, et ne protestaient jamais, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger une personnalité ou d'effectuer une des basses besognes du Ministre.

Mais leur véritable travail commençait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le reste n'était qu'une couverture, comme un rôle d'espion.

Une fois seuls, ils se concentraient sur leur enquête, leur croisade personnelle.

Il s'agissait d'une part de vengeance, pour s'être fait surprendre. Pour avoir eu peur. Pour la menace.

Mais leur instinct leur hurlait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cambriolage d'un Mangemort en mal de reconnaissance. Ils étaient sûr que quelque chose de bien plus important se dissimulait et ils étaient décidé à ne pas relâcher leurs efforts.  
Ils étaient conscients qu'ils agissaient dans l'illégalité, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait souhaité renoncer. Aussi, ils se montraient extrêmement prudents.

S'ils se faisaient prendre, ils n'avaient aucun doutes sur le fait que Harry pourrait s'en sortir mais que Drago serait certainement directement envoyé à Azkaban pour trahison. Le Ministre n'avait pas fait mystère de son ressentiment à l'encontre du dernier des Malefoy, et il n'hésiterait certainement pas à le faire disparaître définitivement...

Harry se rendait compte qu'il s'était isolé. Il aurait dû se sentir triste de ne plus voir ses amis d'avant, de s'être enfermé dans un monde de solitude, mais il se sentait étrangement bien, parce qu'il avait Drago.

Il leur arrivait de se disputer, de se battre comme au temps de leur scolarité. Mais l'orage passait vite et leur entente revenait rapidement.  
Harry tenait à Drago plus qu'à n'importe qui parce que le jeune homme était le seul à le traiter normalement et non pas comme le Sauveur qu'il était.  
Ils s'étaient redécouverts, et leur nouvelle vie leur convenait parfaitement.

Près de deux mois après le cambriolage, ils se rendirent compte que l'affaire qui les occupait était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.  
Par pur hasard, Drago avait suggéré de retourner au domicile de Greyback pour chercher s'ils pouvaient trouver de nouveaux éléments dans sa bibliothèque. Malgré son apparence bestiale, l'homme avait été un érudit qui avait collectionné des ouvrages rares de Magie Noire. Sans son père, Drago n'en aurait jamais eu vent...

En ôtant les sorts, et en entrant, ils furent stupéfait de se rendre compte que quelqu'un était venu depuis leur dernière visite. La poussière qui avait été intacte était maintenant largement balayée par des allées et venues.

Ils échangèrent un regard et sans un mots refermèrent la porte avant de transplaner en sécurité, chez eux.

Harry servit du thé, pour s'occuper les mains, tandis que Drago faisait des allées et venues, le front plissé.  
\- Quelqu'un a lu nos rapports.

Aux mots prononcés calmement de Harry, Drago s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête vers lui.  
\- Deux personnes seulement y ont accès.  
\- Et l'une de ces deux personnes nous a mis sur cette affaire au départ. Et a ordonné qu'elle soit close.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était sombre et inquiet.  
C'était une chose de mener une enquête clandestine en allant contre les ordres du Ministères. C'en était une autre d'accuser le Ministre de la Magie en personne d'activités illicites.

Drago fit une grimace comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron.  
\- On va avoir besoin d'aide. Tu vas devoir renouer contact avec Granger.

Harry soupira. Evidemment, Hermione était la personne idéale pour les aider. Courageuse, intègre, et curieuse, elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à s'en mêler si c'était pour dénoncer une injustice.

Harry envoya le lendemain un hibou à Hermione pour l'inviter à prendre le thé. Son message était neutre mais affectueux, et il espérait que la jeune fille ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de l'avoir écarté de sa vie. Ou au moins, qu'elle ne soit pas trop en colère...

Contre toute attente, la réponse d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Les mots étaient secs mais elle acceptait son invitation.  
Drago sourit, comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de sa réponse.

Lorsqu'Hermione sonna à la porte le soir même, ce fut cette fois Harry qui lui ouvrit la porte. Avec un sourire inquiet, il la conduisit au salon, où Drago était installé et préparait le thé.  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, sourcils froncés sur le blond.

Elle s'installa les lèvres pincées, observant les deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face.  
\- Donc vous vivez vraiment ensemble ?

Drago eut un sourire amusé tandis que Harry hésitait, surpris de la question. Le Gryffondor lui répondit.  
\- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes colocataires. C'est plus pratique, comme on travaille ensemble.

Hermione secoua la tête, le regard noir.  
\- Pratique hein ?

Drago intervint, même si la situation l'amusait.  
\- Granger, il ne comprend pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Pour te répondre, nous sommes colocataires. Uniquement.

Hermione plissa les yeux, dévisageant tour à tour les deux garçons. Harry sembla prendre conscience de la question implicite de son amie et rougit violemment.  
En s'en rendant compte, Hermione écarquilla les yeux tandis que Drago gloussait.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour rompre la glace entre les deux anciens amis, et après quelques hésitations, ils discutaient tous les deux à bâtons rompus.

Drago après avoir siroté en silence sa tasse de thé la reposa doucement et s'éclaircit la gorge pour centrer la conversation sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

Après l'exposé des faits des deux Aurors, Hermione plissa le front, gardant le silence pour réfléchir.  
Puis elle soupira.  
\- Je pense que vous avez raison. Le Ministre est forcément impliqué.

Drago grogna.  
\- Mais comment le démasquer ?

Hermione lui offrit un clin d'oeil amusé.  
\- Il suffit de lui offrir une information. Mais une information qu'il soit le seul à connaître.

Harry se pencha vers Drago sous l'oeil scrutateur de Hermione.  
\- On pourrait utiliser le Manoir Malefoy, non ?

Après discussion, il fut décidé que les Aurors enverraient un rapport à destination du Ministre uniquement, où ils révéleraient qu'ils avaient trouvé une pièce emplie d'artefacts de Magie Noire au sein du Manoir Malefoy.  
Ils s'y dissimuleraient, aidés par la connaissance parfaite des lieux par Drago. Puis ils attendraient le temps qu'il faudrait, espérant que l'homme mordrait à l'hameçon.

Hermione qui travaillait au Ministère s'était proposée pour surveiller les communications du Ministre.

Sur un dernier regard pensif sur Drago et Harry, Hermione les salua pour rentrer chez elle, heureuse malgré tout d'avoir repris contact avec Harry. Mieux encore, elle était heureuse d'avoir découvert que leur éloignement n'avait pas abîmé leur amitié.

Ils n'attendirent pas pour mettre en oeuvre leur plan. Sitôt le rapport envoyé, Drago les fit transplaner dans le Manoir Malefoy, et ils se dissimulèrent côte à côte dans le bureau de Lucius.  
Hermione pour sa part, n'avait pas quitté le Ministre des yeux. Son travail au Ministère lui ouvrait toutes les portes et elle put observer l'homme recevoir le message des deux Aurors, sursauter à sa lecture et partir dans son bureau à toute vitesse.  
Un simple sort lui apprit que le Ministre venait de passer un appel par Cheminette...

Harry et Drago n'eurent qu'à attendre que deux petites heures avant que du bruit n'attire leur attention.  
Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes qui les avaient agressé entraient dans le Manoir, menés par le Ministre en personne.  
Ils attendirent en silence que les hommes soient occupés à fouiller pour faire irruption.

Harry et Drago avaient cependant commis une erreur.  
Ils avaient pensé qu'une fois pris sur le fait, le ministre ne résisterait pas à son arrestation.  
Mais l'homme, acculé, se défendit chèrement, n'hésitant pas à lancer sort sur sort pour espérer les toucher.

Galvanisés par la rage de leur chef, les deux hommes de mains suivaient, attaquant aussi sans relâche.

Lorsqu'un sort particulièrement vicieux toucha Drago à l'épaule, le faisant vaciller, Harry sentit ses émotions lui échapper et sa Magie se concentra avant d'exploser.  
La déflagration de pouvoir mit au sol les trois malfaiteurs et ce fut Drago qui lança un sort pour les ligoter solidement avant d'appeler des renforts.

Harry était tombé à genoux, épuisé par la démonstration de pouvoir qu'il venait de faire.

Drago se laissa tomber à ses côtés, grimaçant sous la douleur de son épaule blessée.  
Il soupira en se collant contre Harry et l'attira contre lui quand le brun eut un gémissement fatigué.

Ses yeux verts habituellement si lumineux étaient ternes et de grands cernes creusaient son visage.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Hermione quand elle arriva avec les Aurors affolée.  
Le tableau la fit sourire malgré tout.  
Drago et Harry étaient collés l'un à l'autre, avachis contre un mur. Ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre enlacés.

Elle sortit de son sac deux fioles de potion pour les mettre dans les mains des garçons avec autorité. Ils burent et Drago soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur de son épaule s'atténuer.

Le médicomage affecté à l'équipe des Aurors les soigna avant de les autoriser à rentrer chez eux. Hermione, après avoir expliqué la situation pour que le Ministre soit mis aux arrêts, les fit transplaner Square Grimmaud avant de leur ordonner d'aller prendre une douche puis de se coucher pour récupérer.

Maintenant que les Aurors avaient trouvé les coupables, c'était à son tour de prendre le relais en prévenant le MagenMagot pour y présenter l'accusation assortie des preuves...

Square Grimmaud, Drago aida Harry à monter les escaliers et sans réfléchir ils se rendirent ensemble dans la salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent et passèrent sous la douche, agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Ils s'étaient déjà croisés nus, avaient déjà utilisé la salle de bain ensemble, mais n'avaient jamais pris leur douche ensemble. Pourtant, ils ne se posèrent pas de questions. Pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de récupérer et ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour se demander pour quelle raison ils n' voulaient pas s'écarter, et pourquoi le contact de l'autre les rassuraient.

De la même manière, ils titubèrent jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche - celle de Harry - et s'effondrèrent nus sans le lit, se rapprochant jusqu'à s'enlacer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain c'est un glapissement qui les réveilla en sursaut.  
Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, yeux écarquillés face aux deux jeunes hommes nus et enlacés dans le même lit.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réfléchir, elle était partie.

Il leur fallut un moment pour se rendre compte de la situation et ils rougirent, avant de se mettre à rire, amusés de la situation.

Harry se leva en grimaçant, perclus de courbatures, avant d'attraper deux boxers dans son armoire. Il en enfila un et en lança un à Drago.  
Puis, il se laissa retomber dans le lit, avec un grognement fatigué.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Drago.  
\- Ton épaule, ça va ?

Drago fit bouger l'articulation avec prudence, lèvres pincées, avant de soupirer.  
\- Je devrais survivre. Et toi, tu te sens comment ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée démonstration...

Harry rougit légèrement, gêné.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé... Quand tu as été touché, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma Magie. C'est la première fois que...

Ils retombèrent dans un silence pensif, agréable, assis côte à côte sur le lit.  
Puis, Drago gloussa.  
\- Pauvre Hermione... Je pense qu'elle n'imaginait pas tomber sur nous deux nus dans le même lit en venant.

Harry rougit un peu plus en grognant vaguement.  
\- Ça lui apprendra à entrer chez les gens sans frapper.

La mauvaise foi évidente de Harry fit rire un peu plus Drago et Harry finit par le rejoindre en se souvenant du cri outré de Hermione...

Puis Drago se pencha vers Harry et lui sourit.  
\- Je suis en tous cas ravi que tu nous aies sorti d'affaire !

Ils s'observèrent un instant, yeux dans les yeux, puis Harry combla la distance qui les séparait pour embrasser son partenaire et colocataire. Un baiser doux et plein de tendresse que Drago lui rendit après une hésitation.

Puis, ils se séparèrent et Harry sourit, les yeux brillants de joie.  
\- Tu as faim ?

Drago lui offrit un grand sourire affectueux avant de hocher la tête et de le suivre à la cuisine, le cœur plein d'une joie inhabituelle.

Leur relation venait encore de changer, et il avait hâte de découvrir où allait les mener le chemin qu'ils venaient de choisir. Mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien n'avait d'importance.


End file.
